


Last Chances

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix-It, Heartbreak, Human AU, M/M, inspired by gifset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean have been best friends since they ended up rooming together at college. Neither of them bothered to leave the town they went to school in, Dean, because he’s inherited the garage he worked at as a student, and Cas, because he’s a writer and he’s been in love with Dean since the moment he saw him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by THIS heartbreaking gifset I could not scroll past on Tumblr no matter how hard I tried:
> 
> http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/post/79956810834/castiel-is-finally-ready-to-tell-dean-about-his 
> 
> (Quick Note: That link leads to my blog to see the gifset, because it looks like the Tumblr it originated from has been deleted and I cannot reblog from source.)

  
  
  
  
Castiel took another deep breath and looked down at the rose in his hand.  He’d carefully picked all of the thorns off, and picked one that was just starting to bloom.  Dean would probably laugh at the gesture, but, it was time.  Dean was sitting out there on the couch, watching Dr. Sexy re-runs.  He would tell Dean, they would order pizza and perhaps, perhaps they could do something else after the beer, pizza and re-runs.  Castiel didn’t dare imagine it.    
  
  
Castiel picked up the rose and held it behind his back.  Inhale.  Exhale.  He left his room and headed towards the kitchen, smiling at the sight of Dean reclining on one of the bar stools.  Dean looked beautiful.  He was always beautiful.    
  
  
He cleared his throat.  Now or never.  ”Dean, I need to tell you something.”    
  
  
Dean looked up from his phone and grinned.  ”Not now, okay Cas?  I’ve got a date and I’m about to leave to pick her up.”    
  
  
Castiel felt his heart drop and he clenched the rose tighter, fighting to keep his posture relaxed so Dean wouldn’t notice.  ”A date?”    
  
  
"Yeah, with that Lisa Braeden chick I’ve been talking about for weeks.  It’ll be a good night all around if it goes as planned."  Dean waggled his eyebrows and smirked.    
  
  
His mouth was dry. He wanted to respond, to say something, to say anything.  Cas forced a smile onto his face and he nodded.  ”I’ll see you tomorrow then.”    
  
  
"Tomorrow, late, if I’m lucky."  Dean winked at Cas and stood up, pulling on his jacket.  "Later, Cas!"   
  
  
Castiel stared at the back of the door as it closed behind Dean, his fingers loosening on the rose until it slipped free and fell to the ground.  Hot tears fell down his cheeks.  He was too late.  Too damn late.  Dean -had- been talking about Lisa for weeks now.  And it was more than just thinking she was hot.  Dean liked her.  Liked her, and they had the same taste in music, in cars, the same sense of humor.  They were perfect for each other in a way he and Dean could never be.  
  
  
He’d probably have to watch them fall in love, she’d start coming over, Dean would ask him for advice on how to propose and he’d have to move out so they could be together, because he’d missed his chance. He’d been too much of a coward and too afraid to risk their friendship.

  
Castiel stumbled back and felt the rose under his shoe as he crushed it, turning to the kitchen, fumbling for the bottle of jack daniels he knew Dean kept in there.    
  
  
His eyes were blurry with tears and a small sob escaped him as he finally got his hands around the bottle.  He had to pull himself together, or Dean was going to know that something was wrong.  But first, at least first, Castiel would let himself cry.  He’d lost Dean before he’d even had a chance to have him.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Cas!  Have you seen my wallet?" Dean called as he let himself back into the apartment.  Frowning when he didn’t get an answer, Dean walked further into the apartment.  Something on the floor caught his eye.    
  
  
It was a rose.  Dean frowned and leaned down to pick it up.  It’d been stepped on, crushed.  ”Cas?”  He looked around.  What the hell was going on?    
  
  
Dean started to walk towards Castiel’s room.  The sound of a sob made him freeze.    
  
  
In all of the years he had known Cas, Dean could count on one hand the number of times he had cried.  But he’d never, ever sounded like this.  Like he was hurt to the very core of his being.  It made his heart hurt to hear it.    
  
  
Dean walked closer to the door and dropped his hand to the knob, tempted to turn it and barge into Cas’ room, demand to know what the hell had happened.  He pulled his hand away and looked at the rose he had left on the side table in the living room.    
  
  
He’d been gone less than five minutes.  What the hell could have happened in five minutes…?  Dean glanced back to Cas’ room, then back at the rose.  Dean frowned, his brow wrinkling.    
  
  
Then his eyes snapped wide in understanding.  Cas had had one hand behind his back.  Just before he’d left.  Cas had had something to tell him.  Something that involved a rose.    
  
  
Dean spun to the door and grabbed the knob, frowning when it was locked.  ”Cas!”  He banged on the door.  ”Cas, let me in!”    
  
  
Abruptly, any sounds from the room were cut off.  Dean growled and knocked again.  ”Cas!  I know you can hear me, open the damn door!”    
  
  
"Go away Dean."  Castiel stared at the door, resting his head against the frame.  "Go on your date with Lisa.  I’m sure you’ll be happy together."    
  
  
"Dammit Cas!"  Dean snarled.  "Open the damn door and talk to me!  Is that rose for me?"    
  
  
Castiel closed his eyes and felt a few more tears slip free.  ”It doesn’t matter.  Just go.”    
  
  
"Go?  Cas!  Open the door!"  Dean knocked again, his heart in his throat.  "Come on Cas, please."    
  
  
Castiel fought down the urge to shove the door open, to knock Dean aside.  ”Dean, I do not want your pity.  Just go.”    
  
  
"Cas, please."  Dean pressed his hand to the door.  "At least just talk to me.  Tell me what you wanted to tell me earlier?"    
  
  
Castiel gave a short, harsh laugh.  What harm was there now?  Everything was ruined.  He’d have to move out.  Maybe stop seeing Dean and cease being friends with him all together.  That thought hurt almost as much as the idea that he would never have Dean in a romantic sense.  
  
  
"Cas."  Dean felt like a dumbass talking to the door like this, but he knew Cas was just on the other side.  "Was that rose for me?"  Cas was one of the only people in the world who knew how much he loved roses.    
  
  
"It was for you."  Castiel admitted, more tears dripping down his face.  "I wanted to tell you.  Because, I didn’t think there would ever be a right time."    
  
  
Dean felt his breath catch in his chest.  ”A right time to tell me what, Cas?”    
  
  
Castiel opened the door and stared at Dean.  If he was going to say this, he would look Dean in the eyes while he did it.  He took a deep breath and then looked into those green eyes that he’d fallen in love with the first day he saw them.  ”I love you.  I’ve always loved you Dean.  I’ve been-mmmfh!”   
  
  
Dean smiled as he pulled back from the kiss, reaching up to cup Cas’ face in his hands.  ”You were going to give me a rose?”    
  
  
He blinked, wondering if he had imagined the kiss, the quick, soft press of Dean’s lips against his.  Dean’s fingers felt real though, wiping away the tears on his cheeks.  ”You like them.”    
  
  
"Yeah, I do."  Dean said, smiling as he pressed their foreheads together.    
  
  
"Dean, what are you doing?  What about Lisa?  What about-"    
  
  
Dean pulled Cas close and kissed him again, waiting until his lips stopped moving and then softened against his.  Moving slowly, he pushed them further back into Cas’ room before he pulled away again.  ”Mmm.  You taste sweeter than I’d imagined.”    
  
  
Castiel’s eyes flew open and he stared at Dean.  ”What?”    
  
  
Dean gave a sheepish smile.  ”You didn’t, you ignored my hints when we first moved in here together.  I thought that you just weren’t interested, so, I uh, tried to move on.”    
  
  
"Dean."  Castiel felt his voice shake, even as Dean moved closer again.  "What are you saying?"    
  
  
Dean swallowed hard.  ”I’m saying…that I need you Cas.  I can’t lose you.  I want you.  And that I l-l-”  He blinked when Cas’ fingertip was suddenly pressed against his lips.    
  
  
"Don’t, don’t say it unless you mean it Dean.  I can’t…I won’t let you go.  No more Lisa, no more more of them.  Just, just me."  Castiel stuttered.   
  
  
Dean smiled and stepped close, dropping his hands to Cas’ waist, pulling him close.  ”Thank you for the rose.”  He whispered, sealing his words with a kiss.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Castiel grunted and rolled over in bed, his back and ass immediately protesting the movement.  In a heartbeat he was reminded of exactly what had happened the evening before and looked to the side of his bed.  It was empty.    
  
  
His heart dropped and he sighed, until he heard his door creak.  Castiel looked up and stared, stunned, at Dean bringing two very full plates of food in.  Dean was also naked as the day he was born and Castiel took a moment to just admire the sight of him.    
  
  
Dean blushed and held up the food.  ”Thought…you might want breakfast?”    
  
  
Castiel accepted both plates from Dean and then put them on the bedside table.  He ignored Dean’s frown and pulled him down for another kiss.  ”Want you for breakfast first.”    
  
  
Dean laughed and pressed a kiss to Cas’ nose.  ”Love you too Cas.”    
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> DEAN IS A COMPLETE AND TOTAL CLOSET ROMANTIC AND YOU CANNOT TELL ME OTHERWISE. <3 CASTIEL NEEDS TO GIVE HIM ALL OF THE ROSES. ;; 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
